Trifecta
by stephdear1980
Summary: When Zoe Potter chooses Scorpius Malfoy as a comic book character, she has no idea that the boy would actually fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the common room and I noticed Harry Potter's mouse of a daughter sneaking around. It was odd because, of all the loud and obnoxious Weasleys and Potters, she was the quiet one. She hardly spoke, didn't have many friends aside from family, and _never _got up to mischief. She looked nervous. I saw her peek around the room from the safety of the girls' dormitory entryway, but it looked like she didn't see me, so she came out. She was carrying what looked like an art easel. I didn't know she painted.

She set the easel down, cast a spell from her wand, and started pacing. What the hell was she doing? A minute or so later, her brothers and sister came in.

"What the hell, Zoe, it's the middle of the night. What is so important that we all have to come down to the snake den at one in the damn morning?"

"I'm sorry James, everyone please just sit down." She pointed to the couch. "I have to tell you all something and I don't know how people are going to react. I wanted to tell the three of you, before I told anyone else."

Al groaned. "What did you do, Zoe?"

"Well, back in first year when we got separated into different houses, I started drawing a graphic novel. It helped me pass the time after curfew since I didn't have you to hang out with anymore. The thing is, I was really good at it. I was always getting ideas, and I have quite a bit of them."

She took the cover off of the canvas and I saw that it looked like the cover of a professional graphic novel. One of the girls on the cover looked just like her. She had her hair up, her glasses on, and she was wearing what looked like something similar to our school uniform. The other girl, who was more in the background, was beautiful. She also looked lethal. She had long black hair past her butt with a green streak in it on the side, large emerald eyes, a black and green corset top, black shorts that didn't quite cover her ass, fishnet stockings, and black leather boots with green laces that went up to her knees. She was also holding two long swords and looked like she was ready to use them. It said Trifecta across the top.

"You see, this is the main super hero. She is really smart and quiet, and no one knows that by night she fights crime. Her name is Trinity. It turns out to be kind of ironic actually, as she soon recruits her two sidekicks. Together they become Trifecta."

She pulled her hair out of its knot that she usually wore it in, and dropped her ugly blue robe that she had been wearing. She looked just like the second girl on the cover. She was beautiful. I had never noticed before just how green her eyes were, or how sexy her body was.

They all gasped.

"Oh Zoe, please don't tell me you have been running around in that trying to fight crime in school."

"No Lils, this is just for visual effect. I wanted you all to get the full effect of my inspiration. Look, you all have characters too."

She seemed to forget her nerves and looked really excited. She moved the first drawing from the easel and revealed a second one. This one had two girls as well. One was obviously Lily, and after the surprise of the first one, I was guessing the second girl in the background was her alter ego super character. The Lily in the front had short red hair in an angular bob and was wearing her school uniform and looked just like her every day self. The Lily in the background however, was wearing a black mask that covered her eyes, a gold top that looked like it had been slashed across the middle, a super short pleated red skirt, and black boots that matched Zoe's but with red and gold laces instead of green ones. She was holding her hands in front of herself, and had balls of fire in them.

"Oh wow! Zoe, I look hot!" Lily jumped off of the couch to get a better look at her drawing. "Why are our super hero selves in the background though? Wouldn't you want them up front? Why do I have a mask, and you don't?"

"They will be eventually. This is for the first issue though, and we are just discovering our inner super heroes, so they are more in the background. Besides, you are more recognizable than I am. I guess you could say my everyday self is my mask. Your superhero name is Crimson Flame, by the way. The guys look awesome too. Wait until you see James. I am saving him for last though, I mean, for our characters anyway."

She took Lily's drawing down and revealed Al. He was again in his school uniform in the front, and in the background he his hair was more in his face and it had blue streaks in it, he had on a bronze mask covering his eyes like Lily did, he was wearing a white dress shirt un-tucked, a blue and bronze sweater vest, black pants, and black boots with blue laces. He had a white mist in his hands that I was guessing meant he made ice.

"What do you think, Al? Your name is Frostbite. I think you look dashing, but if you don't like it, you can tell me."

"No, I'm just surprised. You really made this? I can't believe you didn't tell me you were doing this. You are my twin sister, and I had no idea."

"Well, I am going to get into that later."

She took Al's drawing down and revealed another drawing of the three of them together. They looked like they were about to attack some unseen force. Zoe was in the front, blades drawn, Al was on her right, and Lily was on her left. They looked angry and determined. It said Trifecta across the top in the same print that was over Zoe's drawing.

"Now, James." She looked at him and blushed. "Please don't be mad, but you are the villain. You see, I ran into a few problems, and this is the main one. I solved it with the solving of another issue that I will get into later. Not to mention, the villain gets to have more fun, and that sounded so much like you, that I thought after you read the comic, you would be glad I chose you. Also, with you being our brother, it adds another element to the story."

"Do I look as cool as the three of you?"

She beamed at him.

"Cooler, actually."

She took away the drawing of the three superheroes, and revealed the drawing of two James'. The first in his uniform like the other three, and the second James who had his black hair slicked back, a black mask over his eyes, he was wearing a black button up jacket, black pants, and black boots. He also had two hot bimbo type blonde girls on either arm. I knew where she had gotten the inspiration, James was a known player.

"See these girls? They represent your girl army. You are their commander, and they do your evil bidding. You um, also sleep with them." She blushed. "They are a force to be reckoned with though. Your name is Phoenix, and you have them do all sorts of things to wreak havoc. Your arch-nemesis' are the Trifecta, and they almost always beat you. Like any good villain, you do win sometimes. You have no idea that Trifecta is really your siblings, and they have no idea that you are really Phoenix. They even have some sweet family moments when they are not fighting each other."

"That is really cool, Zoe. I don't mind being the bad guy if I get all of those girls to do my bidding."

He grinned his obnoxious Potter grin, and Zoe started to look nervous again.

"There is more. There are two more characters that I need to reveal, and I don't want any of you to get mad. I am going to do the worst next, and get it over with." She sighed and looked at James. "Ok, I needed a love interest for Trinity. If you hear me out before you blow up, you will understand why I chose who I did. I have the problem of being related to almost every hot guy in this school. There were three left that I wasn't related to, and could see as a comic book character. My first choice was Josh Zabini. He has that Zabini charm, and the obvious good looks. The second was Eddy McMillian. He is good looking, plays sports, and I could see him as someone who would go after Zoe. The third was Scorpius Malfoy. He is also good looking, he has a personality that would be fun to add into the comic, and I could see him having a thing for Trinity. I did some thinking and immediately nixed Eddy."

She was pacing at this point and I could tell she was nervous. I was excited to hear who she had chosen and why. It is always fun to hear what people really think about you when they are not aware you are in the room.

"I didn't want someone who would automatically like Zoe. It takes away the element of fun. That left Josh and Scorpius. Josh has that sexual magnetism that draws girls in, and again like I said, he is really hot. However, looks are not everything. It seemed to me that it was all Josh had. Scorpius on the other hand, has those eyes. They are so unique and that amazing gray color with the blue flecks in them that would be really fun to draw all the time. He also has that rivalry with James. The two of you hating each other helps when one of you is a villain and the other isn't. Not to mention he is the quiet kind of sexy. He doesn't really have to do anything and girls just swoon for him.

I could see him as someone who overlooks Zoe, but has a thing for Trinity. It adds in the fun of having a sort of love triangle between a boy, a girl, and her alter ego. Zoe loves him, and he loves Trinity. He has no idea that Trinity is Zoe. He even saves her a few times."

She took down James' drawing and revealed mine. I was taken aback by the way she seemed to see me. There was my regular self in the front, holding a book and looking bored. I smirked at that. I did read a lot, but it was mostly _because_ I was bored. In the background my hair was messy like Al's had been, I was wearing a silver mask over my eyes, and in a black suit similar to James'. I was holding daggers.

"Meet, Silver. He is a vigilante type who works alone, but is often there to help Trifecta. He is of course in love with Trinity, but since she doesn't know who he really is, she has no interest. They banter a bit back and forth and kiss a few times, but she is holding out for her true love. There will come a point in the story when he starts to notice Zoe because her personality changes some. She gets a little more confidence in herself after fighting crime, and with the help of her sister/sidekick." She winked at Lily. "But he can't get Trinity out of his head."

She smiled and touched the drawing in the way one would caress a lover. I knew she wasn't thinking of me, but the love she had for her creations, but it made me _want _her to touch me and look at me that way.

Naturally, James broke the spell.

"Lovely. Now I am going to have you falling in love with Malfoy. So, who is the other character? We need to be moving along here."

"Right you are. Ok. Next I decided that every group of superheroes has a leader, or a mentor of some sort to keep their secrets, give advice, etc. So, I thought Trifecta would have Mr. L."

She took down my drawing and there was Professor Longbottom. He wasn't wearing a special outfit or anything, it was just him, but he looked more handsome than he did in real life. I could tell how much she really admired him by the way she talked about him and the way she had drawn him to look strong and wise.

"Mr. L is the one who Zoe went to, to tell him what she was doing. He is a family friend and a former war hero, so she knew he would understand her need to fight for justice. He is the one who has her blades crafted by the goblins, and warns her not to use her magic for fear her identity may be discovered. He teaches Lily and Al to use wandless magic to create fire and ice. He also knows who Silver is, and helps him a bit as well, but it is a secret between just the two of them, and Silver doesn't know Mr. L is helping Trifecta."

She looked at her siblings on the couch and took a deep breath when they didn't talk.

"There is more. I decided to see what would happen if I sent in one of my novels. I want to do this for a living when I graduate, so I had to know if I had the talent required to be a professional graphic novelist. They sent me an owl back, and they want to publish Trifecta. I told them I needed to think about it, but really I wanted to get your approval since I did use your names and likenesses. I decided to talk to you all tonight, and I will find a way to talk to Scorpius and Professor Longbottom tomorrow. They printed six copies of the first issue and sent them to me. I requested that every copy of each issue be stamped with a printing number, and they accepted. James, you get number 3, Al, you get four, and Lily you get five."

She handed them each a comic book, and I could see that the cover was her first drawing of herself.

Lily looked at her a bit disappointed.

"Who gets 1, 2, and 6?"

"I get number one. I feel it is my right as the creator to have the first print. I am giving Scorpius number 2, because I need his permission to use him in my comic book, and I was hoping he could be bought with the second printed copy, because it will be worth a lot of money one day if he keeps it and takes care of it. The same for all of you. They told me that the first 20 prints will be worth the most, decreasing in value of course by number and how worn and torn they are. I advise you to wear gloves when you look at them, keep them in some sort of protective covering, and if you want one to read, buy a backup. Professor Longbottom gets number 6. I know he will sign the waiver, but I still want him to receive his own valuable copy. These are the print numbers we will receive for every issue that goes to print. The profits will be split evenly into 6 for each of us. The least I can do is pay you royalties of some kind. I don't know how popular this book will be when it hits stands, so I don't know how much or how little we will be making. So, what do you think? Will you all sign off on this?"

She looked at them so hopefully, I almost wanted to reveal myself and give my approval, but I had decided already to wait for her siblings to leave.

They all looked at James, and I knew it was going to be up to him. Couldn't they vote or something?

"Zoe, you never ask for anything. You deserve to follow your dream, and to be honest, I think this could be good for all of us. I think even Malfoy will see the business sense in this if you give him the same presentation that you gave to us. I do ask that you not wear that outfit in front of him though. Explain to him why you chose him the same way you explained it to us, and I don't think you will have any problems. I am so proud of you. You are only 15 and you have already started following your dreams. If we all approve and sign the forms, how long before the issues go on sale for the public?"

"Thank you James! It will be two weeks from the day I send off the forms."

"Well, give us the papers to sign, and lets all get to sleep. You can talk to Malfoy at breakfast in the morning, and Professor Longbottom is always in the green house. You are right; I don't think you will have a problem getting him to say yes. Do mum and dad know about this?"

"No, not yet. I was going to owl them the day before the first issue went one sale and tell them to go check it out."

Lily looked at her sister with some concern.

"Have you thought about what might happen if this turns out to be popular? People are going to want your autograph, and want to talk to you. The rest of us can handle it, but you are really shy. Can you handle all of the attention?"

Zoe looked surprised at her sister.

"I hadn't thought about that. I suppose in the beginning, people may get like that, but it will wear off. I am kind of already used to it. When we first started school everyone wanted to be our friend because we were Harry Potter's kids, but that wore off eventually, and this will too. Besides, if I have to be famous for something, I would rather it be for something I did, and not because of my father."

She collected the signed forms, and gave her siblings hugs and kisses while thanking them again. They said goodnight, and she turned to collect her drawings.

I stood and acted as though I had just entered the room, thankful that she had not thought to put her robe back on in her excitement.

"Uh, hello? Miss?"

She straightened up and turned slowly to face me. She paled considerably, and stepped in front of her drawings, her eyes wide.

"Zoe Potter? What are you doing up so late? And what on earth are you wearing?"

"Oh. Um. Hi, Scorpius. This is just- nothing. Uh, actually, I'm glad you are awake, I need to ask you something."

She started shaking again and picked up the rest of her drawings and put them back on her easel, this time facing away from the room.

"What is it? I have to be honest; I don't think I could deny you anything while you are in that outfit. Is it a Halloween costume? You know the costume ball isn't for another three weeks, right?"

I should be an actor. She really had no clue I knew what was really going on. She looked at her clothes and then at her robe. Much to my dismay, she picked her robe up and put it back on. She took the green out of her hair, and put it back up in her trademark bun.

"Would you mind having a seat? There is something I need from you, and I want you to know I am prepared to pay whatever fee you ask."

I raised my eyebrow at her. If she had been any other girl I would have taken that as a sexual offer, but she was not like those girls. I realized I liked that about her.

"This must be important if a girl like you is to the point of begging."

"It is, and I'm not exactly begging but if that's what it takes. Look, I know you hate my brother, but I ask that you hear me out, and not consider him a factor in this."

"I admit I am intrigued. Go ahead and tell me what you need, and I promise not to think of your brother when I decide."

I got almost the same presentation her family got, without the lengthy ramble about how hot Josh Zabini was, and I was grateful for that. This girl was starting to peak my interest, and I didn't want to think about how Zabini could have her as well. She also showed me the drawings in a different order, knowing I would want her to get to the point where I was involved. She showed me her drawing first, James' second, and mine third. She then showed me the rest and went into the story about who and why and all of that. She went into why she picked me, and I was able to show her how flattered I was.

"So, you chose me as a love interest, but you are not actually interested in me? Why didn't you choose the person you are interested in?"

"The thing is, I am not really interested in anyone. None of the boys in this school seem to be my type. I am extremely picky. I require so much in one person that I am hard pressed to find a man to measure up. I sometimes fear my options are going to be either die alone and childless, or settle for less than I want."

She laughed so I would know this was not an intense conversation and she was exaggerating a bit.

"You know, I believe there is someone for everyone. The hard part is finding them, and then making it work."

Why were we talking about relationships?

She seemed to be thinking the same thing and moved the conversation back to her comic book.

"Anyway, so that is the general story line of the book. The thing is, I have been offered a publication, and I can't allow it to go to print without everyone signing the waiver allowing me to use your names and likenesses. I am prepared to offer you the second print, and a sixth of the profits. You will continue to receive the second printed copy of every issue, and a sixth of the profits for every issue that comes out. The issues will always be stamped on the lower back corner with the number that it was coming off of the presses. I can't tell you how much we will make off of this, because I don't know how popular they will be. However, if they are a success, your issues will become very valuable in the future as long as you take care of them. In fact, if you want to read them, I suggest you buy a second one to read so that you keep your number twos in mint condition."

She handed me my copy of the book, and I noticed it was in a plastic sleeve and in perfect condition. I looked at it for a minute and admired her art work. I looked back at her and she was looking at me expectedly.

"Is that all? I sign that paper and allow you to use my name and likeness in a comic book that may or may not be successful, and possibly embarrass me if people don't like it, and all I get is an unknown amount of money and a copy of the book?"

She looked defeated. She thought I had just smashed her dreams and I could tell she was about to cry. I wanted to see what else she was prepared to offer.

"What else would you like? I can give you my share of the profits as well, I suppose. I don't really care about the money. I just want my art to be seen and appreciated, but you are right. I suppose that isn't enough of an incentive for you. So, tell me what you want in return, and if I can manage it, I will give it to you."

I grinned. I knew I was being a royal ass, but there was something I wanted in that moment as badly as she wanted me to sign this form.

"Anything I want?"

"Yes, as long as it is in my power to give it to you."

"What if what I want is a kiss? You can keep your share of the profits, Zoe. I just want you to kiss me, and my signature is yours."

"Um, ok. But I should warn you I have never kissed anyone before, so I hope you are not expecting it to be grand or anything."

Was she serious? She had never kissed a boy before?

"Even better. I get to be your first."

I leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like cherries. I pulled her into my lap, and licked her bottom lip to get her to allow my tongue entry into her mouth. She moaned, and I almost came undone. She let me be the one to break the kiss, since it was what I was asking for in return of helping her follow her dreams. I put my hand in her hair and pulled it out of that horrid bun she always kept it in. It fell like a curtain around us, and smelled like strawberries. There was another scent to her I could not quite place. I forced her mouth closer to mine, and didn't stop kissing her until I was forced to come up for air.

I looked at her blushing cheeks, and wanted to kiss them too.

"How was that for a first kiss?"

"Not bad at all. So, are we even? Will you help me out?"

I remembered why she had allowed me to kiss her in the first place and nodded. She handed me the paper and gave me her back so I could sign it.

"Thank you, Scorpius. I will never forget this, and I am always in your debt. You did a really kind thing today."

I sighed. She was too damn sweet and innocent for her own good.

"No I didn't, Zoe. I took advantage of you. I would have signed those papers without the kiss. It was a really good presentation, and everything you offered was fair payment. I just wanted to kiss you, so I took advantage of the situation."

She smiled at me and blushed again. Merlin, but she was cute as anything!

"Then I thank you again. Who knows what my first kiss would have been like without you? It could have been horrible, but now I will always have the memory of a sweet boy who wanted to kiss me so badly that he tricked me into it, and it was a really good kiss at that."

She stood and grabbed her things to go upstairs.

"Good night Scorpius. I really can't thank you enough for this."

"You can spend more time with me. We should be friends, you know. Now that we are business partners, we will have more to talk about."

She nodded and went up to her room.

"Good night, Zoe."

One week after the night I kissed Zoe, her graphic novel was promoted in the paper.

The Daily Prophet ran the ad for Zoe's comic book. I could tell she was annoyed, but I couldn't tell why until I read the ad. They were using her notoriety as Harry Potter's daughter to sell the comic book. They couldn't even give her this. As I read the ad, I grew angry for her.

_**Zoe Potter, Daughter of 'The boy who lived', has released her own comic book!**_

_**No doubt trying to crawl out of the shadow of her famous father and over-achieving relatives, she has released a new comic book of which she is an average school girl who fights crime by night. She places her older, talented, and extremely handsome brother, James, as the villain, and her twin and younger sister as her side kicks. Is there some sort of discourse in the Potter family we are as yet unaware of? Her love interest is none other than Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, former nemesis of Harry Potter. We have yet to receive comment from the Potters or the Malfoys on this matter. The graphic novel in question will be released Saturday next at book stores all over the U.K.**_

I got up and moved to sit beside her. She looked as though she were about to cry.

"How could they say those things? I haven't even told my parents I was doing this yet, and now they are going to think I did this to attack them and to attack James. Oh, Scor, your father is going to hit the roof. He already hates my family."

"Come on, we should go get your siblings and start heading to the headmistress' office. Our parents are probably already on their way."

I knew how things like this had a way of dragging our parents to the school, and it was only a matter of minutes before we were summoned to McGonagall's office.

She nodded at waved her siblings over. When they arrived, she showed them the paper and told them why we should head to the headmistress' office. We all walked upstairs together to show a united front, and asked the gargoyle to admit us into the office.

Little to my surprise, my father was already there, and they were waiting on the Potters before calling us.

"We knew you were going to be here after we saw the paper," I said in answer to my father's raised eyebrow.

Zoe looked at the headmistress and tried to speak, but she was shut down with a wave of her hand.

"No need to explain anything yet, Ms. Potter. Your parents will be arriving soon, and it would be easier to talk to everyone at once."

Zoe nodded, and her siblings and I reached out to her for comfort.

My father noticed the gesture and shook his head at me. He knew I had developed some sort of feelings for Zoe, and I had shown that to him by grabbing her hand. I wasn't normally a casual toucher.

Soon enough, the Potters arrived. Harry was the one who spoke first.

"Zoe, would you please explain to me why you didn't tell me about this, and why you made your brother out to be some sort of villain? Is there something going on that I need to know about? What is going on between you and this young man? I don't like to read about things in the papers before I hear about it from my own children."

"Daddy, just listen to me. I had no idea they were going to put this in the paper. I wrote the graphic novel, but James, and everyone else signed permission for me to use them in it. James liked the idea that I made him the villain, and Professor Longbottom read the first issue and thought it was brilliant! He thought I had a real talent for art and storytelling. I was going to surprise you and mum and write to you the day before they went on sale, so that you could go get copies. If I had known they were going to do this, I would have written you yesterday. I just wanted you to be proud of me for doing something on my own merit. I was going to publish them anonymously, but I figured everyone would know it was one of us that wrote it in the first place, so there was no point."

"I want to see a copy of this graphic novel, right now. You just said you had a copy."

"No. I'm sorry, daddy, but no. I let Professor Longbottom read it because he is in it, and has his own copy, but I am not going to compromise the integrity of mint condition first prints just so I can appease all of you."

"It's ok Zoe, they can read mine."

"Scor, that is a number 2! No! They will mess it up and decrease its value! That was part of your payment, and I won't have you lose it because they accidently bent a page or dented the spine!"

Her parents looked shocked. They obviously had no idea how passionate she was about this.

Lily cleared her throat.

"Perhaps we can come to a compromise. Zoe, why don't you go get the drawings you showed us, and you can tell them the story like you told it to us. You can even explain to them _exactly _the way you explained to us, why Scor is in it."

Zoe nodded and left to get the drawings.

"Mr. Potter, I was going to write you Monday, but seeing as you are here now, I would like to introduce myself, and ask your permission to date your daughter. I am sad to say that until a week ago I had no idea of her charms, but now my eyes are wide open, and I would like to ask her properly to be my girlfriend."

"Has she not already accepted you?"

"No sir. She hasn't got a clue I even fancy her. I was planning to make some grand gesture, but when the question of our relationship arose, I was hard pressed to stay quiet and let her tell you there was nothing there. I wanted to clear the air before she comes back in here and tells you all that I am only a friend and she only picked me because her brother and I do not see eye to eye."

I blushed and my father chuckled.

"It's the Malfoy ego, son."

"I appreciate you coming to me as a man to ask for my daughter, but to be honest, the choice is hers. If you decided to woo her, you do have my blessing. Perhaps it would put her mind at ease as well."

"Thank you sir."

I shook his hand, and we waited in silence until Zoe returned.

She came in the room out of breath and looking flustered. I could tell she had run all the way to the dungeons and all the way back.

"Ok, here we go. My idea for the graphic novel is essentially a shy, quiet girl who sees all of the injustice in the world, and decides to do something about it."

We all moved aside so she could position the easel where the whole room could see it. She lifted the cover, and I heard a gasp from her mother when she saw the drawing of Zoe/Trinity.

"This is Zoe and her alter ego Trinity. You see, she is so plain as an everyday girl that she doesn't even need a mask like you will see the others have. She is really quite fierce, and starts to come out of her shell a bit the more she fights crime."

She looked at her parents, beaming the way she had when she had shown the rest of us the drawings, and moved on to the next.

"This is Lily and her alter ego Crimson Fire. You see, _she_ is very pretty and popular, and needs a mask. Trinity comes to her and asks for help to fight the bad guys. They trust each other because they are sisters and they love each other. They use their differences to their advantage and make a great team."

She lovingly ran her finger across the drawing; she was clearly proud of herself, and moved on to the next.

"This is Albus whose alter ego is Frostbite. His sisters come to him for help, since he is Zoe's twin, and would be most likely to keep their secret. He is very dependable, and is always there to get his sisters out of trouble. He would never allow them to come to harm, and always protects his sisters. Sometimes he is so protective he gets himself hurt because he thought they needed help."

She gave another loving look at the drawing, and everyone could see that these characters were based on the way she really saw her family. She moved it aside and showed them James. Her mother laughed and James blushed. He wasn't counting on having to see his mother's reaction to him being a sex object.

"This is James and his alter ego Phoenix. James loves his younger siblings, but he also wants to wreak havoc on the world. He has this army of beautiful women who he controls by sleeping with them-"

"Zoe! You didn't have to tell them that part."

"They were going to read it next week anyway, James."

She rolled her eyes and continued.

"Anyway, These two, um, ladies, are his generals. He commands them and they command his army. He has no idea that his siblings are the group of superheroes, who spoil his plans sometimes, and they don't know that he is Phoenix. There are a lot of special family moments when they are not fighting. They do things that siblings do together every day. They love each other very much."

She moved on to the next one, and it was the one of the group about to fight, which was still my favorite.

"This is Trifecta about to do battle with Phoenix's girl army. I thought it would be a good cover for one of the issues."

She moved it aside after everyone had seen it, and I got to see my drawing again.

"This is Scorpius and Sliver. Silver is a vigilante who is in love with Trinity. He helps them fight Phoenix, and even saves Trinity's life sometimes when Frostbite and Crimson can't get to her. Zoe is in love with Scorpius, but she has no idea that he is really Silver, and he doesn't know that she is Trinity, so Trinity won't give him a chance. They kiss a few times, but she always feels bad after because she thinks she is leading him on."

My father spoke and interrupted the flow of things.

"Why did you choose Scorpius to be the love interest? I was under the impression that the two of you hardly spoke."

He had to bring it up. I wanted to strike him. I knew he was getting a kick out of what I had hinted she would say.

"We didn't until after I chose him. You see, Zoe/Trinity needed a love interest. Every girl who risks her life for humanity does. I put a lot of thought into it, and after I eliminated the boys in the school who I am related to I was only left with a few choices. One of which I could see as someone who would fall in love with Zoe, but she needs someone who could love both sides of her. The other was good looking enough, but he didn't have anything that made him special or set him apart, and looks are not everything, you know." She was actually scolding my father as though he had told her that looks were everything indeed. "That left Scorpius here. He and James never really got along, so there was already a rivalry there which made it easier to write in their animosity. Scor also has very unique eyes that I think are pretty, and fun to draw. I even made sure to brighten them up in the story. There are scenes where the only thing in the frame is his eyes. He also has a kind of mysterious personality that makes him stand out. He is very relaxed and subdued until James taunts him, and then you can almost see Silver come out in him. Anyway, now we are friends and business partners, so it all works out."

I was sure my face was as red as a Weasley at this point. She was in love with her character, and not me, but the way that she was so loving when she described me in her novel gave me hope that she would remember that he was based off of a real me.

She gave a quick nod to everyone, and moved on to the last one.

"This is Mr. L. He is a family friend, a former war hero, and the confidante of Trifecta and Silver. He knows who they really are, but won't tell Silver that Trinity is really Zoe. Zoe approaches him for help, because she knows he will understand her need to rid the world of evil. He is wise and gives them great advice, and he even had Trinity's swords, and Silver's daggers crafted by goblins for them. He taught Trinity to not use her magic so that her wand would not give away who she really was, and to fight with swords instead. The same with Silver. He also taught Crimson Flame and Frostbite to use wandless magic to make fire and ice. "

She put her drawings back and looked around the room. She feared what everyone would think. This was her first real test audience since she cared more about what her family thought than the public.

"Sweety, is this what you want to do? Is your dream to create graphic novels?"

"Yes, mum. Obviously I will get another job at first when I graduate, but if this is actually something people like, I would prefer to do it full time. If I fail at it, I can work in a potions store or something instead. Maybe even open my own apothecary one day. They are also releasing a muggle edition to sell to the non-magical community. Even if the wizarding world doesn't like it, the muggles might. They have a serious lacking in female superheroes for girls to look up to."

"How did you get my son to sign off on this? Not that I am upset, but I am curious. The words business partners was used."

"Oh. I am splitting the profits evenly six ways. He makes what I make, and so does everyone else who is a main character. He receives one sixth of the profits, and the second printed copy of every issue that is released. I receive the first. We also get our first print two weeks before the release of every issue."

I was grateful she left off what else she gave me.

"I see. That sounds fair to me. I would also like to know if I could get some of that artwork to hang in my library. You are very talented, and I would love to have some art from the book my son is in. I would be willing to pay you of course."

"I would have to consider that, sir. To be honest I had not thought of selling concept art. I wouldn't even know what to charge for something like this." She looked at her parents. "Do you approve of this? I really am sorry you found out this way, but I should have realized they were going to attempt to promote me."

"I think your father and I are in agreement that we are proud of you, and if this is what you want to do, we support you completely. You do seem to have a real talent. We are just happy to hear that there is no animosity between you and James. That is what we were the most concerned about, you know."

"Thank you mum and daddy."

She hugged her parents and shook my father's hand.

Two weeks later we went to the Halloween ball dressed as our graphic novel heroes, or in James' case, villain. Zoe's graphic novel was widely popular in both the magical and non-magical communities. She was still getting used to people wanting her to sign their copies of Trifecta, but she was adjusting well. She often had to have James, Al or myself to get people to back up away from her if they were pressing too close, but she always signed every copy that was put in front of her. I was still trying to convince her to date me, but she was well worth the effort. I did succeed in getting her to be my date for the ball. I explained that Trinity and Silver should go together, and she agreed.

We were on the dance floor when I made my next move.

"Zoe, you look amazing in that getup."

"Thank you, Scor. You don't look so bad yourself."

"I want to kiss you again, Zoe."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Then go ahead."

I kissed her lightly and was happy to see she looked disappointed.

"Is something wrong?"

She gave me the Slytherin smirk that we all learn during first year.

"Well it was no first kiss. I thought you could do better than that."

"Be my girlfriend, Zoe. Please. I am falling in love with you. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I have never known anyone like you."

"Scor, I can't. I don't want to get my heart broken."

"Shall I tell you what my love potion smells like? It smells like cherries, strawberries, and paint. We did love potions first of term. Does that convince you?"

"It certainly helps. Ok, I will be your girlfriend. Does that mean I get a better kiss?"

I smiled at her and laughed. Then I kissed my girlfriend. It was a loving and passionate kiss that she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas holiday of our seventh year was just over one year after the release of Trifecta. Every issue that had been released was successful. People could not get enough of Zoe's characters. We had done a signing tour for both muggle and magical comic book stores. We had even gone to comic con during the summer dressed as our characters. People loved the story of how we had ended up together, and it seemed to be the most popular question. Girls were in love with Al, James, and I, and the boys were just as in love with Zoe and Lily. Lily ate the attention up, while Zoe blushed and thanked her admirers.

People wanted to know what she was going to do next, and were begging her to keep releasing Trifecta stories. She assured them that she had other ideas and was waiting to finish school before taking on another novel. When the muggles asked where we went to school, we told them it was a secret to protect our privacy, but that it was in fact, a boarding school.

We were home from Christmas Eve to New Year's Day so that we could celebrate the holidays with our families. Zoe gave my dad some art from the graphic novel to hang in his library like he had asked for the day he found out about Trifecta. One was a drawing of Silver and Trinity. Silver was swooping in to save Trinity, and they were kissing. Another was a copy of her Scorpius/Silver concept drawing. She gave her parents one with all of the characters in it for them to hang in their library as well. She couldn't find it in herself to charge them for her drawings, so she decided giving something that only they would have was a great gift. She was right.

I proposed to her on New Year's Eve, and she accepted me. We told our parents that we wanted to get married the following summer, and they were thrilled.

We did one more signing the day before we went back to school at Flourish and Blott's on Diagon Alley.

"This is getting exhausting."

"Are you giving up already, my love?"

"No, it's not that, I just didn't expect it to be like this, you know? I thought I would release my stories, people would read them, and that would be it. I didn't know we would be doing tours and signing every copy that got printed."

I laughed and shook my head.

"You did this to yourself. You are the one who got the rest of us wrapped up in this. Even poor Professor Longbottom has fans."

We looked over at Professor Longbottom and he was having a great time signing autographs. We couldn't decide if he or Lily were having the most fun.

"Yeah, he looks like he is really straining himself there."

We laughed and went back to signing for the next hour, and meeting fans. Zoe always gave free merchandise to younger kids, and made sure their parents understood that there was some sexual innuendo in the stories. Most of them knew and said that they skipped over those parts. There were some, however, that had no idea what their children were reading, but shrugged it off as it being too late anyway.

When we finished we decided to go and get something to eat, but it seemed it had leaked out that we were engaged, and our fathers had to get us back home. The media was having a field day.

"You would think they would used to us being together by now."

"Are you ok? I know you were saying earlier this was getting to be a bit much, and I am sure that didn't help."

"It's fine, it just caught me off guard. We go back to school tomorrow, so we will be fine after that."

She gave me a lovely reassuring smile.

We got married on July 1st. It was the first Saturday after school ended. We were excited to start our lives together and to move into our house. We had found something over the Easter holiday. It was a house in Godric's Hollow, not far from where her grandparents had lived. Her father put a fidelis charm on it, and I was the secret keeper. We didn't want to have the place surrounded by fans all the time.

We got married at the Burrow like everyone else in her family had. We made it as small as possible, but she had such a large family that it made a small wedding impossible. Her brother stood next to her as her man of honor, and her sister was her bridesmaid. James and I had become so close since the following summer that he agreed to be my best man.

We wore black tuxes with green accents. Zoe's wedding dress was silver, with green ribbons intertwined in it, and she wore her long hair down. Lily's dress was green and floor length. It looked great with her red hair, but all we heard about was having a Slytherin wedding in a Gryffindor home. Zoe didn't care though, she told them it was either that or we would elope and none of them were invited. I would have married her naked in the center of London for all I cared. I was just happy she agreed to marry me.

Two years after we were married, Zoe gave birth to our son, Phoenix. He was born with black hair and gray eyes. James was thrilled that we named our son after his Trifecta character, and we made Al the godfather.

Zoe was still writing Trifecta, but she had also started writing a second graphic novel. It was about a very young girl who was a super genius . I was starting to notice that she had a thing about girls who were smart. She told me it was because there were too many young women who used their bodies to get ahead and she wanted girls to learn that being smart was more important than being hot.

One year later we had our daughter, Rain. She had my blonde hair and Zoe's emerald eyes. Zoe decided to give up making her novels for a while after that. She was happy being a full time mother, and I was far from disappointed. She was giving me a beautiful family, and I couldn't be happier.

My father was teasing me that if we were not more careful we were going to have a houseful like the Weasleys. Secretly I hoped he was right. I grew up as an only child, and I was happy to know my children would have the one thing I didn't when I was growing up.

We had 8 children by the time we were finished. Phoenix, Rain, Silver and Storm (twin boys with blonde hair and gray eyes), Draco (a boy with black hair and green eyes. My father was not amused.), Harry (also with black hair and green eyes), and Andromeda and Narcissa (twin girls with black hair and gray eyes.

I was the proudest husband and father in the world. Zoe was disappointed none of the children got her mother's hair, but she got over it about 2 seconds after each was born. Her grandmother Molly was so excited that someone had continued the tradition of a large family; she helped out with the children almost every day.

Zoe continued painting, but she soon finished off the Trifecta story after our last child was born and mostly only painted and drew for family. She loved drawing the kids, and I had to remind her several times that we had a camera. She also decided to open her apothecary. I became the head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was a good thing with all those children to feed.ve me a lovely reassuring . We go back to school tomorrow, so we will be fine after that."dnt hem it was a private


	3. AN about the ending

_**I have no idea what the hell is going on at the end of chapter 2 in this story. It doesn't read like that on the document, so idk… anyway, this is how the last paragraph of this story is supposed to look:**_

Zoe continued painting, but she soon finished off the Trifecta story after our last child was born and mostly only painted and drew for family. She loved drawing the kids, and I had to remind her several times that we had a camera. She also decided to open her apothecary. I became the head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was a good thing with all those children to feed.

_**Terribly sorry, but that was irritating me, and I am sure some of you as well.**_

_**Steph :D**_ve me a lovely reassuring . We go back to school tomorrow, so we will be fine after that."dnt hem it was a private


End file.
